The Leader Yuki Mouse
by Duklyon
Summary: Um grande mistério aflinge o Grêmio Estudantil: por que Yun-Yun dorme tanto? . fic meio nada a ver -- mas 'tá valendo xD


_Fruits Basket não é meu, mas adoraria se fosse xD!  
Espero que gostem -- fic feita meio sem cabeça  
Reviews são bem vindas! :D/_

* * *

**—The Leader Yuki Mouseby:Duklyon (comunidade entre CoraL Daia e Yuki Satoro)**

O sinal da escola tocou e ecoou por todos os corredores e escadas e ar livre disponível. O grêmio estava tranqüilo àquela tarde morna: Naohito passava relatórios a limpo, reclamando para variar, Kimi se admirava no espelho do banheiro e Kakeru esperniava batendo na parede para que ela saísse de lá (o banheiro do grêmio é comunitário), Machi encarava o peso de papel do Mogeta que ganhara de Yuki, muito quieta na verdade, e Yuki Sohma dormia: com um livro em cima da cabeça — numa frustrante tentativa de abafar o incessante barulho — com a mesma em cima da mesa, dormindo.  
Yuki Sohma dormia. Profundamente? A ponto de não ouvir Kakeru. Dormindo? Sim, dormindo. Dormindo?? Dormindo!  
Sohma's não dorme, arrebentam!  
— Mas, peraí! — Kakeru bateu com tudo na mesa. — Que merda é essa!?  
Foi tão forte que jogou Yuki para trás caindo com cadeira, livro, papéis e tudo. Com isso, Naohito e Kimi vieram encher o saco.  
— Coitado do Yun-Yun!  
— Como ousa fazer isso com o líder do grêmio? Que você acha agora que vai nos pagar agora que ele morreu!?  
— Nao-chan, que interesseiro!... (.)  
— Olha quem fala! Eu apenas sou realista, Manabe. Estou longe de ser como a Kimi!...  
— Oh, mas que modos mais feios para com a Kimi, Nao-chan! A Kimi não quer que o Yun-Yun morra...! (.)  
— Mas ele não morreu, Kimi.  
— Hah, com a pancada que você deu?, duvido!  
— Mas a culpa não foi minha! Lavo minhas mãos.  
— Então foi de quem, hein!?  
— Oras, do vento traissoeiro! Maldito vento! Volte já aqui, vento fujão, vamos esquartejar você...!  
— Ei, volte _você_ já aqui! (N/A: ele estava fugindo xD)  
— A Kimi acha que o Kakeru devia apanhar. Sim, sim.  
— Até tú, Kimi! Até tú!? (ToT oh!)  
Machi foi silenciosa até o centro daquela confusão, se agachou e apontou. — Ei.  
Todos se viraram no mesmo instante para ver: Yuki Sohma ainda dormia — mesmo derrubado e soterrado no chão com aquela barulheira.  
— **OH_!!_** (N/A: imagem a cara deles!! xD)  
Momento de reflexão:  
— Por que o Yun-Yun dorme tanto? (.)  
— O nosso líder é um irresponsável, isso sim!  
— Vai ficar sem emprego se começar a falar muito mal dos Sohma, Nao. (¬¬) Mas... — Kakeru ignorou a expressão aterrorizada de Naohito e, com a mão no queixo, passou-se a pensar. — O que o Yun-Yun anda fazendo de tão bruto para cansar-lhe tanto?  
Os olhos vazio de Machi o encarara. — Já ouviu falar de insônia?  
— Então o problema é noturno? ('-'? -- cara de bobo) — Machi o ignorou e voltou a cutucar Yuki para que ele acordasse antes que...  
Como que por instinto, Kakeru fez uma cara e olhar de pura malícia; um demoniosinho pervertido. — Imagino o que será que o Yun-Yun anda fazendo à noite embaixo das cobertas de tal exaustí--  
Foi um estupendo soco bem entre os olhos. Yuki virou o rosto para o outro lado (posição de travesseiro) — o ódio acinzentado fluindo de seus olhos —, levantou o corpo pesado apoiando com os braços no chão e balançou a cabeça com força para espantar o sono.  
Às vezes sinto pena da Komaki... — Machi foi quem disse, e Yuki mesmo concordou com ela enquanto coçava os olhos. — ...e do presidente também (-.-)  
— Oh, obrigado, Machi.  
— E da gente você não tem, né!? (ò.ó!)  
— Ninguém tem pena de você, Nao-chan.  
— Ninguém me entende! — E saiu bufando para qualquer canto com Kimi à sua cola a dar-lhe conselhos.  
— Desse jeito, nunca vai conseguir uma namorada, Nao-chan...!  
— Calem a boca, todos vocês!  
— A Kimi ajuda o Nao-chan se ele quiser! (:D)  
— Já falei para calar a boca! (:O)  
Kakeru desabou então numa cadeira e deixou a cabeça tombar para trás sentindo o filete de sangue a lhe escorrer pelo nariz. E profanou indignado: — Mas o Yun-Yun ainda não me revelou nada sobre suas fantasias insanas! Que injusti--  
Foi vez de Machi ir embora: um bom chute belamente calculado bem no meio da canela (N/A: depois desse dia, Kakeru só andou mancando por aí xD).  
— Boa sorte, presidente!... — Ela saiu apressada com o rosto corado e os deixou lá.  
Ele acenou agradecendo e se virou para o vice-presidente: — Que feio, devia se desculpar pelo menos!... (.)  
— Mas o que eu fiz!? Não tenho culpa se o Yun-Yun se tornou um perva noturno!! (ToT)  
O rosto de Yuki corou de raiva. — Mas que mentira mais deslavada! Se algo acontecer comigo é porque a culpa doi SUA!  
— Então é verdade que o Yun-Yun virou um perva noturno!? (olhos brilhando S2)  
— Claro que não, idiota!! (Ò.Ó)  
— 'Tá brincando que não vai contar! Fala sério, Yuki... 'Cê é um homem ou rato!?  
Yuki Sohma parou e o ficou olhando (cara de bobo) — ...um rato? ('-'?)  
— ...seu inútil (." -- gota)  
— Quer morrer, é? (veia)  
— Não sou eu que 'tô com cara de defunto!  
— Não tenho culpa se o idiota do Shigure pediu no meio da noite p'ra limpar aquele chiqueiro que ele chama de escritírio! O folgado nem fez nada p'ra ajudar, só ficou dando ordens. Ele nem sabe passar uma flanela nas estantes! Eu e a Honda tivemos de ficar limpando tudo até o atrasado do Kyo chegar. Ficamos limpando até amanhecer! Se o maldito do gato tivesse chgado antes, a gente poderia ter terminado bem antes, e eu poderia ter dormido bem que um pouco pelo menos! Mas não...! É tão idiota que nem sabe ver o relógio!!...  
Kakeru só via ele (". -gota) quebrando as cadeiras que achava pelo caminho com aquelas olheiras que davam medo (N/A: "o grandioso ataque de nervos do Príncipe Yun Yun; venha conferir e queira nunca estar à sua frente" — propaganda de sabão-em-pó).  
— Depois falam que eu que sou o problemático. Ô stress... (." -- gota)  
— Maltido... gato idiota! É por isso que eu quero matá-lo, é bem por isso! E a Honda? Será que ela não sabe o que é um "NÃO"!? O Shigure não precisa de tudo aquilo; ele não merece! SHIGURE, EU TE ODEIO!! (Ò-Ó desgraça, porque tem que dar tudo errado!?)  
— Yuki... eu não te dou mais a mão da minha santa irmã Machi a você, seu maníaco...  
— Quieto você também, Kakeru...! Ratos são noturnos, mas não é p'ra tanto, maldito! Que sono, porra...b!/b  
— ()...

**Conclusão do Grêmio: "Yun-Yun surtou de ver!"**

_(ps.nota da autora: "Agüente firme, Yuki!" ./)_


End file.
